


Abbified

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Memories. Abby drags the guys to a soup kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 19 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/70955.html).
> 
> Today's theme is Hot chocolate. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856), [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612), [Glitter gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838319), [A Holiday Quickie Escape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8847580), [Blizzard Time!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857531), [The Fireplace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8872210), [Snowy Fun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878945), [A Gibbs Family Tradition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8892460), and [Memories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8909995) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Abby Invasion

Tony stared around at the soup kitchen he found himself in and could only think that apparently Hurricane Abby was not completely out of their lives this Christmas. Jackson, Jethro, and Tony had all been seated around the fireplace enjoying their newly decorated tree and some hot chocolate as they chatted when Hurricane Abby arrived.

She didn’t bother knocking like most people who knew Gibbs open door policy. She just threw open the door and marched right in, staring expectantly at all 3 of the people in the living room.

“Yes, Abby?” Tony finally questioned when no one else seemed interested in responding to her dramatic entrance. 

Tim had stayed on the porch waiting for Abby, knowing that he didn’t want to be in between Abby and Tony or Gibbs. 

“It’s time. Why aren’t you guys ready?” Abby put her hands on her hips.

“Ready for what?” Tony’s voice held a tinge of concern as to what Abby was trying to get them into now.

“The soup kitchen, silly.” Abby clucked as if it were obvious.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Tony muttered. He was quite certain neither Gibbs nor Abby had told him about a soup kitchen. He tilted his head at Gibbs to see if Gibbs knew what was going on and received back the blank stare that meant Gibbs didn’t know what Abby was talking about either.

Abby threw her hands up when the men still made no move to join her and marched into the living room grabbing Gibbs and Tony each with one hand as she dragged them towards the door. Once she’d captured Gibbs and Tony, Jackson trailed after them with a bemused expression.

She shoved Tony and Gibbs into the back of the van she’d brought and left Jackson to join them while McGee slipped into the passenger front seat and Abby took the driver’s seat. Once everyone was settled, she drove to the soup kitchen.

Now that they were here, Tony wasn’t at all sure what was expected of them. Abby and Tim had apparently had some sort of plan as Tim immediately started pitching in serving people the side dishes. Abby moved to the back to help cook. Jackson moved over to the bread station as he’d helped out at such places before. 

Gibbs took one look around and moved to carve the turkey having zero desire to do anything else. Tony wasn’t sure where that left him and he stared around a bit confused before he finally realized they had hot chocolate and he moved over to make hot chocolate and hand it out to the various people sitting at the tables.

They stayed there for about 4 hours before Abby decided they’d done enough and dropped everyone back home. Gibbs, Tony, and Jackson glanced at each other before they shrugged and headed back in. It was always best to let Abby have her way even if you don’t remember agreeing to whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
